


B is for...

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thranduil of Mirkwood wakes up in the middle of the night blindfolded, tied up and half naked he fear that this is the end but luckily things are not as they seem to be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for...

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit...you are warned, smut but With a plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is written solely for the purpose of entertainment, and because of my sometimes overly active creativity. 

This story is rated adult for a reason, it contains sex and adult themes.  
I just got the idea one evening and had to write it down, it guess it is a little rude but not too bad I hope.  
I just wanted to play a little around with the concept and the idea, so what is B for? Bleach? Bitch? Blade? Bladder? Blunt? Nope I guess that this time it is for…bondage! 

B is for….

He had gone to bed rather late that night, dizzy and overly tired from a long day. He had downed his usual cup of spiced wine and tossed around in his bed for a long time before he managed to relax enough to sleep. He had been extremely stressed out of late, there had been so many attacks and the patrols were out all the time. He never had time to sit down and just do nothing, it was a constant chaos and the worries he had for his realm and people was eating away at him. His son was out fighting almost every day and he never seized fearing that he one day wouldn’t return. The spiders and orcs were testing their defenses and they could not relax even for an hour. He felt the weight of this responsibility on his shoulders all the time, he could not fail! He had to be in control of the situation, be the one to make the right decisions and see them put into action. He feared to be weak, to be frail. They all depended on him and as long as he stood there proud and strong so would they.  
He had worked late with signing papers and going through reports, it had left him with quite a headache and he had wanted to go outdoors for some fresh air but it was raining and he knew that his butler would be furious if he had to dry or wash his robes again. He had crept into bed slowly, almost reluctantly. He didn’t want to sleep but knew he had to, sleeping did mean dreaming and he was afraid of what he’d might see in the darkness of the night. There were memories he preferred to have forgotten but they would surface from the depths of his soul when he was unconscious, like a ghost of times that were. Those terrible memories was one reason, the good ones another. He remembered what he had once had and lost when he was dreaming, what he never could have again. The funny thing was that he couldn’t remember her face, it was gone. All he could remember was the light of love in her eyes and her scent. It was all that was left of a love that should have lasted for an eternity but was brutally cut short after just a few years of marriage.  
He had almost died, the grief had consumed him and only his precious son had kept him alive and sane. He got over the loss with time but she had taken a part of his heart with her and he would never fully recover, not until they eventually met again. After some centuries he had started to take some willing ellith to his bed but it was only to slake his carnal desire, they didn’t mean anything to him and it could be years between these small discrete affairs. Lately he hadn’t even done that, he had too much on his mind to pay attention to his body and maybe it was for the best, no chance of him doing any mistakes or causing a scandal of any sort. He was a king first and foremost, that fact that he was a living breathing male was nothing he cared about any longer. It was a small sacrifice to make.  
He had slept rather well and he hadn’t even dreamt anything but he woke up suddenly feeling very cold. And then he also felt something else, he could not move nor see. He had something tied over his eyes and for a second he just lay there utterly confused, he tried to move but he felt that his hands and legs were tied up, he lay spread eagled upon what had to be grass and moss and he only had what had to be a piece of thin cloth covering his hips. He gasped and tried to wriggle himself free but it was of no use, he could feel that the ropes were soft but yet very strong and a surge of panic rushed through him. What was this? His heart started beating faster and he tried to use his other senses to tell him anything about his surroundings. It smelled of forest, he was out in the open and he heard the sounds of the nocturnal animals too. It was still night, he could not be that far away from the palace then but how had anyone managed to get him out unseen? Was this the workings of some dark magician? He tried to determine whether or not he was alone but he heard nothing. Sweat was starting to pour off him, he was scared. In fact he was fighting his urge to scream for help, he knew he had to be shivering too and he tried to pull at the ropes once more. It just hurt, he panted and his mind was racing. Had someone kidnapped him? He had enemies, many of them in fact. This could be their doing and he feared that this was it, that he was to be killed.  
He heard the sound of something moving and had to bite his lip to avoid whimpering, whatever happened, he would not scream, he would not give whoever this was that satisfaction. If this was his final moments he would face death with the same dignity he showed every day. He would die defiant and strong, not screaming like a child. His breath was ragged and shallow, his heart hammering, he expected to feel cold steel penetrate his flesh any second and he braced himself for that final pain. Something moved closer, he held his breath, tried desperately to find a way to get out of this situation, to escape. He could feel the presence of a being close to him, someone was kneeling down next to him, he could smell a weak scent of flowers and got a bit confused. Nothing happened, there was just silence and his fear peaked, what was this? Some sort of slow torture? Was this someone waiting for someone else? “ Who is there? Reveal yourself!”  
He managed to sound just as demanding as usual but anyone who knew him would notice the trembling in his deep soft voice. There was no answer, not even a sound and he started shivering again, he could not stop it. It was cold there and he was so frightened, so helpless. He was at this person’s mercy and it was terrifying for someone used to be in command and in control all the time. “ Please, who are you? What is it that you want?”  
His voice had become thin, trembling with fear and he felt so ashamed of himself for showing such weakness but he could not help it. He felt alone, defenseless, abandoned. Then he felt a hand on top of his head and he could not help it, he twitched and yelped, prepared to feel a blade against his throat. The hand was gentle though, it just lay there, almost comforting and he felt so utterly confused. “ What are you doing, please!”  
The hand started stroking his hair and he whimpered again, tried to pull at the ropes once more. What in the name of the Valar was this? “ Release me, I swear, I will not punish you if you do it now!”  
The hand just kept stroking his head and he tried to keep calm and keep breathing but the claustrophobic feeling would not let go of him. He didn’t manage to sound a bit menacing nor in control. Then he felt something warm against his cheek, someone was breathing very close to his face and he tried to turn his head but the hand stopped him, held him in place. The thing that happened next left him in shock, made him gasp and go completely rigid for a few seconds. Something warm and wet slid against the edge of his ear towards the sensitive tip of it where it spiraled around a few times leaving him with a sensation that was nothing but amazing. He was utterly confused, what was this person doing? Licking his ear was hardly the preparations for a murder if the person wasn’t some utterly sick and perverted maniac.  
“What is this? Answer me!”  
The answer was that whoever it was blew at his ear, the moisture left on his skin made it feel very cool and he gasped and tried to move his head out of the way. By Morgoth, what was this person up to? It had to be a female, he could smell that and the hand was too small to be that of a male but who the hell was this and what did she think she was doing? She moved, he could hear it, and soft silky hair slid against his shoulder and face, he tugged at the ropes, tried to squirm but he was stuck. Then he felt the same wet warmth against his chest, she kissed him right where his collarbones met and then she planted small light kisses downwards. His breath hitched, he gasped and again his mind was racing. Suddenly he felt her kissing his left nipple before she gave it a gentle but firm nip with her teeth and sucked it. He swore, he could not stop himself. “ Stop it! What do you think you are doing?!”  
No answer, just the sound of someone breathing and the scent of her hair, she repeated the procedure with his other nipple and he gasped and felt how the confusion and anger was mixed with equal parts fear and arousal. He was reacting to what she did, there was no way he could hide it and it made him feel even more ashamed and angry. He had no control of his own reactions, it wasn’t a good feeling at all. He wanted to get out of there, to break free from the ropes but he could not. There was no sounds to be heard, just those of the forest and so he realized that nobody would hear him if he shouted out loud. “ Let me go! It is an order!”  
The answer was a low giggle, then she moved again and he tried to hear what she did, where she was going. It was driving him crazy, the fabric covering his eyes was so thick he had no chance seeing through it and it was tied rather tightly too. He winced when he felt a hand touching his right foot, very gently. He tried to pull his leg to him but it was just as securely tied up as the rest of him and he swore again. The hand started massaging his foot, very slowly and yet with a firmness to it. It felt good, he wouldn’t want to admit to that for all in the world but it felt darn good. Another hand was added and the massage started to involve his entire foot. This was bizarre, downright weird. Who would kidnap him in order to massage his feet? Was this person mad? That wasn’t a very comforting thought and he tried to talk to her again, calmly. “ Please, whoever you are, what is it that you want? What are you doing?”  
His voice was pleading and he felt his heart beating in a wild rhythm, the idea of being there alone, tied down with a person who was mentally unstable was not exactly doing anything to calm him down. The hands moved upwards, gently massaging his calves, stroking his skin almost lovingly and he was breathing hard, both from anger and arousal. It just felt too good, she knew what she was doing whoever she was. His skin felt as if it was more sensitive than ever before, probably because he couldn’t see what she was doing. She caressed the soft area on the underside of his knee and he gasped and jerked, he was very sensitive just there and the feeling of her soft fingers almost tickling the skin was just too much. “ Please stop, I can’t let you do this!”  
She didn’t stop, instead her hands moved further up his leg, she also caressed his left leg and he was starting to realize where she was heading. By the Valar, she could not possibly think about…?  
He was trapped between an increasing desire and his anger for being treated like this, he squirmed, tried to push her away but to no prevail. He just heard low soft laughter and then hands were replaced by soft warm lips and the cloth covering his hip area was pulled away. The cold air made him gasp and he just knew that yes, she was going to do it. He didn’t know if he should feel excited about that idea or try to fight her off of him. She kissed his thighs, slowly and methodically, almost in a pattern that took her close to his most sensitive parts but she didn’t touch him there, at least not yet. He felt as if he was on fire, he couldn’t remember having been that aroused for years, and it almost hurt but he shouldn’t be enjoying this. It wasn’t his choice damn it, she was taking advantage of him. Her hands were caressing his hips, sliding underneath him and pinching his firm ass and he gasped and bit his lower lip. “ Don’t! Please!”  
It was just that his voice told everyone listening that he really didn’t mean that.  
Then he felt warm breath towards his cock, she was blowing air at him and it felt almost like a touch, he nearly lost it there and then. His blood was boiling and without realizing it he lifted his hips against the sensation, desperate for it to continue. It seized and he whimpered at the loss, who was this female? Why was she doing this to him, this slow sensual torture? He pulled at the ropes again, breathing as if he had been running for a long time.  
What was next now? What was she going to do? The excitement of not knowing was strangely enticing, he had never experienced anything like this before. He was unable to maintain his anger, his lust was just too strong. He didn’t really care what would happen to him as long as she continued touching him like that. He almost yelled when he felt a soft kiss on his scrotum, then a tongue which caressed him in a most exquisite manner. He whimpered, felt how his entire body shivered with desperate desire. He wanted to touch her, to feel her but he was unable to, he was utterly helpless and at her mercy and he just let go of his control and accepted what she did to him without trying to protest. He could just enjoy what was being given and hope that this would have a good ending.  
She laughed, a soft whisper he barely heard but she obviously approved of his choice, he felt that warm breath again and then her tongue started sliding slowly up his shaft and he was unable to keep his mouth shut. “ Oh Valar, oh yes!”  
He was shivering like a leaf in the wind as she slowly and with obvious experience explored him, he could barely breathe, was unable to think, all he felt was that overwhelming pleasure and need. He had to come, or else he would just go insane. By every god he had ever heard of, she was good at this. She knew just how to tease him to the very brink without actually bringing him over it. He felt her hand caressing his balls again while she used her tongue on his cock. He was close to tears, gasping and begging without words. For a second her hand disappeared and he heard a small sound, as if something was being uncorked? What was this? Her hand returned, he felt that it was slick with something, probably some kind of oil and he tensed up, what was she going to do to him now? Her hand caressed him again, he whimpered and then she moved down to his sensitive perineum and massaged the area very gently. It felt so good he was sure he would come any second but she managed to keep him there, teetering at the edge.  
He tensed up when he felt a finger towards his opening, his breath became shallow, nervous. She was still doing her magic on his member but this he didn’t like, he had never had anyone even near that area and he didn’t want to either. But the finger was slick and gentle and even though he tried to clench and keep it out it slid into him. He moaned and gasped, the sensation was entirely new to him and he knew that he had to relax but he just couldn’t. It hurt, but it felt good too and she started to move the finger in and out of him in a slow steady rhythm. And she finally let her lips close around the head of his cock and started sucking and licking with a technique that was downright unbelievable. He screamed, bucked up against her and she didn’t fall out of rhythm even once. Her finger was followed by another and he was unable to mutter anything sensible now, all he could do was groaning and whimpering like an animal. She suddenly curled her finger a bit, pressed upwards and hit something within him, something he hadn’t even realized was there but it did send an almighty surge of pure pleasure through him, so strong he for a second feared that it would stop his heart. He arched his back, felt how she took him deep into her mouth and then it just exploded. She continued to press towards that spot on his inside and he roared as he came so hard he couldn’t remember having felt like that ever before. He continued to scream with every pulse that was racing through him and he was shuddering all over.  
She didn’t let go of him until he was completely spent and he was barely able to breathe, it had felt like nothing he even could have imagined. She giggled and withdrew her fingers, he let out a small moan, as if he didn’t want her to. He felt that she moved above him, leaned over him. Then he felt lips against his own and he answered the kiss eagerly. He felt the taste of his own salty seed on her lips and for some reason it made his heart speed up again. Her tongue was dancing with his own and she was using a hand to caress him again.  
He hadn’t believed that he would be able to stay hard after a release like that but he was, she had to have some sort of magic in her to be able to keep him like that. Her hand felt amazing and her tongue did wicked things with his own. He was panting once more, craving more of this, much more. He felt her moving, she was placing herself on top of him, straddling his hips. She leaned forward and he felt soft breasts with stiff perky nipples pressing towards his chest. It made him buck against her once more, groaning with desire. She laughed once more, sat up and he whimpered, wanted the closeness back, wanted her warmth and skin against his own. She caressed him with firm strokes, and then she leaned further back and he felt how her slick warmth slowly welcomed his hardness. He groaned, it was torture, she held him down so he couldn’t thrust up into her, just endure this slow oh so slow embrace. In the end he was completely sheathed within her and he just groaned. “ Ah den rhacho, do it elleth, fuck me!”  
She started to move, slowly and deliberately at first, then she was speeding up her rhythm and he heard her moan, heard her gasping and panting just as he was and he knew that she too took great pleasure in this. It felt good, he clenched his teeth together, begged her without words. She removed her hands from his hips, allowed him room to move and he started thrusting up into her while he swore like a sailor. She whimpered, then she started making sobbing sounds and they had found a rhythm now, like waves against a shore. They gave and took, shared pleasure which soon became almost unbearable. She shivered, then he felt her tense up and knew she was about to come. He was close too and growled as he thrust himself into her tight passage in a much faster pace than before. She screamed, he felt how her muscles suddenly clenched around him in strong spasms and he gave up every thought of control and just allowed himself to drift into another orgasm. He gave out a wordless scream as he emptied himself entirely into her shivering body and he could have sworn that the world really was shaking. He was floating, hovering, as light as a feather and at the same time as heavy as lead and he was almost sobbing.  
She sighed and leaned forward again, laid down on top of him and he inhaled her scent and savored it as if it was a precious perfume. He would not forget that smell, he was sure of it. She laughed again, kissed his lips lovingly. He answered the kiss and he had almost forgotten that he was tied down. Her weight upon him was just pleasant and he wanted to stay like that, with that warm body close to him. It felt safe, it felt right. He relaxed and allowed himself to just enjoy the bliss he felt. By every deity, he had needed this but who was she? Why had she done this? He swallowed. “ Who are you?”  
She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, he felt that she caressed his long hair and she sat up again. He wanted to reach out for her, wanted to hold her there forever but she placed a soft hand on his forehead and suddenly he felt dizzy and darkness fell once more. “ No…”  
It was a mere whisper and then he slept again.  
He woke up with a start, shook his head and stared around himself with wide eyes. He was in his bedroom again, just as he had been when he went to bed. His blanket wrapped around him, his favorite pillow was there, it was as it usually was. He felt confused, had he been dreaming? Then it had been one heck of a dream. He lifted his arms, stared at his wrists. He had red marks from the ropes and the same could be said about his ankles. It had been real, she had been real. He sniffed, he smelled of sweat and sex and felt how he blushed. Oh gods did he need a bath before he did anything else this morning. The sun was rising outside and he tried to see if he could see any trace of whoever it was that had brought him out of his rooms but he saw no sign of intruders. He sat up and yawned, felt more rested than in a long while. He felt very well, in fact more vigorous and strong than for a long time. He sat there trying to decide what to do about the bizarre thing that had happened when there was a knock on his door. His butler came in as he usually did and he stopped and lifted an eyebrow, he looked a bit surprised to find his master awake already. “ Have you had a good night’s sleep my lord? You look refreshed.”  
He sent a rather sheepish grin to his trusted servant. “ Yes, I have…slept very well. I feel most rested yes.”  
The butler bowed. “ Very well then my lord, is there anything you wish for before breakfast, should I find some new robes for you? The blue ones are very lovely.”  
He tried to smile his usual aloof smile that didn’t really reveal any emotions at all, but his face felt a bit weird. “ Yes, pour me a hot bath, and do it fast. “  
The butler nodded. “ As you wish my lord.”  
He pulled his sheets around his waist, got up from the bed and walked towards the window, it was still raining out there and he didn’t really understand it. He hadn’t felt a single drop of rain wherever he had been that night. He stared out into the first morning light and didn’t see the sly expression on his butlers face as he removed the cup which had contained his usual wine, it had also contained a little extra that had made the king sleep extra hard and moving him into the huge palace garden hadn’t been that hard at all. It had a roof and a spell had made sure that no sounds could be heard from the outside. The butler smiled, a very content smile. The plan had worked, his master was indeed revitalized and he seemed to be in a good mode again. Lately their king had been so grumpy it was a frightening job to be around him. Yes, they had discovered the remedy now and if he started to behave like that again this would repeat itself. The effect wouldn’t be that strong the next time but that stubborn elf needed someone who would look after him and take care of his needs and the butler had always been there to do just that. He left the room humming to himself, he would pour the bath and then he would go and congratulate a certain young elleth with her performance. She had done a marvelous job, no doubt about it. He grinned once more, this would be standard procedure from now on, if his royal majesty got too stressed out and forgot to take care of his own needs this would be the lesson he needed to learn. The butler giggled when he remembered the small note they had left within the kings chambers, he was sure that it would be found soon.  
Thranduil stared at a piece of perfumed paper that he had found stuck underneath a glass on his desk. It was not very large but it stood out because of the smell, it was her scent, her perfume and he lifted it, held it to his nose with a distant gaze. It was something written on it, a few words that sent a shiver of something that was almost a sort of anticipation through him. “Until next time…Yours sincerely B.”  
He pressed the note against his chest, stared at the sunrise, feeling a strange sensation of gratitude. “ Until next time”


End file.
